Free Falling
by Rolco The Fallen Angel
Summary: Yaoi. JxN. Joshua and Neku are the only known survivors of a plane crash. Will they survive until someone finds them or will their injuries prove too much? Also, who is behind the mysterious crash? ...P.s. my 1st story, so...


Here they were. Finally. Joshua and Neku had actually saved up enough money for the both of them to fly to Hawaii for a week, just them, alone. Joshua leaned back and sighed. Everything was perfect. Just a few hours on a plane and he and Neku would be in paradise. And, if Josh's fears came true and the plane crashed, he and his proxy could fly away with their wings. Beside him, Neku was listening to his music, nodding his head slightly with the beat. Joshua marveled at his boyfriend silently, admiring him. The crooked smile he wore, when he did smile. His beautiful eyes, blue like perfect sapphires. And, as Joshua had recently discovered, Neku's amazing singing voice. Neku didn't know it yet, but Josh had caught him singing a few days ago to his favorite song, Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. Thinking deeply about his boyfriend, the Composer soon fell asleep.

*About half an hour later*

Joshua woke suddenly to a loud alarm and people screaming all around him. By the pull of gravity he felt, he guessed that the plane was falling. Panic instantly seized him and adrenaline was pumped into his veins. He tried hard to calm himself, and in a few seconds he was breathing normally again. He remembered his plan and grabbed Neku. "Neku, as soon as we can, we jump out and fly away, got it?" Joshua told him. "Way ahead of you.'' Neku replied, breaking an oversized window with his fist. (The UG had made him impossibly strong.) He and Joshua then jumped out, and thank the Producer that they were still above ground, a forest, in fact. The wind whipped around their hair and faces.

Neku immediately extended his wings through hidden slits in his shirt. They were 15 feet across and black with a few sparkling gold feathers mixed in. Josh then spread out his own wings, which were white with some shimmering silver feathers and 14 feet across. Even though having their wings out slowed their fall, they flapped and wondered why they weren't flying up. And then it hit them. _They couldn't fly without the music of Shibuya of lift them up._ As they realized this, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. _This was the end._ That thought was running through both their heads as they were free falling hundreds of feet down.

Luckily, the plane hadn't been very high yet, so they might survive if they were lucky. As the ground rushed up faster and faster, closer and closer, Joshua found himself giving up. He stopped fighting gravity and let go. So what if he died? There was nothing he could do about it. He had no powers outside Shibuya.

All of a sudden, he felt tree limbs whapping him in the face, slicing deep into his flesh and ripping feathers out of his wings. He hit the ground with a thud and the wind was knocked out of his lungs. He thought he heard a few of his ribs crack and roared out in pain. After a few minutes he forced himself up to go look for Neku. As he stood up, Joshua discovered that at least three of his ribs were broken or cracked, his wings were tattered, hid clothes were ripped, his body was covered with deep scratches and bruises, and he was drenched in blood. Walking was hell, but he powered through it. He had to find Neku.

After about ten minutes of awful searching, Josh was ready to fall to the ground and die. But then he heard a pained cry somewhere to his left and completely forgot his weariness. He ran to his left and saw a bed of sharp rocks. Then he realized how lucky he had been.

Neku was lying face-up on the rocks, bleeding from several places. His right arm was broken, bent at a strange angle. His wings were awful, one almost torn off. Joshua went over to him and said, "Neku? Neku, say something! Anything, please." He was at Neku's side, brushing his orange hair away from his bloody face. "J-joshua?" Neku asked weakly, his voice barely audible. "Neku? It's me. Can I get you off of here?" Neku chuckled softly, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Yes, please do."

Joshua lifted Neku off the rock and set him on the ground, careful of his wings. He noticed that Neku's back was gashed long and deep, there was blood everywhere. Joshua ripped off what was left of his and Neku's shirts and ripped them into shreds to bandage Neku's wounds because Neku could hardly move to do it himself. "Joshua?" Neku asked after Josh was done. "Don't you need some of these too? You got hurt pretty bad." Joshua finished getting the leaves out of his own various wounds. "No, I'm fine, you need them more. I only have a couple broken ribs, and a few scratches. I'll be okay. You… you hit the rocks pretty hard, and your wing almost got torn off." He stood up and dusted himself off. "Now we just have to figure out how to get home," Joshua said, though he knew this was far easier said than done.

*Late that night*

Joshua was worried. Neku was doing worse. It was probably because he had lost so much blood. The familiar blue glow of his eyes had faded to a dull grey from pain. He could barely move without shouting out in pain, so Josh guessed that most of his ribs were broken too.

Neku was lying with his head in Josh's lap as the sky turned from midnight blue to pitch black, and the stars that came out were more beautiful than polished diamonds. Neku slowly looked up at J's face and said, slowly and quietly, "Joshua, I'm tired." He sounded miserable, and had every right to be. But Joshua's eyes widened and he stammered, "N-no, don't, please. Whatever you do, don't you dare fall asleep." He was looking deep into Neku's eyes as he said this. Neku looked confused. "Why not? I'm exhausted, and I hurt everywhere."

"Because," Joshua replied, tears streaking down his face, "If you fall asleep, how will I know that you'll wake up again?" He was silently crying now, and tears glistened in Neku's eyes as well. "You can't," Neku said. "And neither can I. But if I do die tonight, please, carry my soul to Shibuya, won't you?" Neku was crying now, too. "Of course I will, Neku. And remember, always, that I love you more than life itself, and that no matter how long I am Composer, whether my reign end tomorrow or last until the end of time, that you will be the only one that I will ever want. No one else will ever make me feel the way that you make me feel. And always know that I would gladly accept oblivion rather than lose you, Neku. I love you."

Joshua held Neku against the bend of his shoulder, his hand on the back of Neku's head, his fingers gently brushing through the tangled mass of fiery hair. Neku wrapped his arms around Josh's neck, wincing as he lifted the broken one.

"Just promise me one more thing." He whispered into J's ear. "Anything, Neku, anything. What is it?" "Just… don't let go of me tonight. Never let go. Never." Neku gripped Joshua tighter and dug his dirty face further into his shoulder, and they stayed like that until they both fell asleep, but before he fell asleep, Joshua would shift every few minutes to kiss Neku's face or to suck on his neck for a while. If Neku died, how would he survive? Joshua could find no answer to this question.

*That morning*

Joshua woke to the sound of birds singing their beautiful songs. At first he couldn't remember where he was, he only knew that he was sitting under a tree in a forest somewhere, and his entire body hurt like hell. Then he remembered everything. His weariness quickly faded as he remembered Neku. He immediately calmed himself and whispered in Neku's ear, "Hey, Neku. Wake up and listen to the birds." When Neku did not respond, Joshua panicked and shook Neku's shoulders.

"Neku, please wake up. Please, please, I can't live without you, wake up." At this, Neku stirred a little and turned to face Joshua. His eyes were dull and his face was extremely pale. "Joshua, remember to keep your promise, okay?" His voice was quiet and weak, and his breathing was slight. "What do mean, Neku? We survived the night; we're going to be okay." Josh's face filled with concern as Neku sighed and tried not to make eye contact. "No, Joshua. _You're_ going to be all right. I'm dying." Joshua gasped. "No! No, Neku, you can't die, I could never live with myself if I let you die," he said, holding Neku closer to him, tears falling freely from his face to the ground. "Joshua, listen to me," Neku said, raising his hand to wipe the tears from Joshua's face. "When I die, do not cry. Look to the sky and say 'goodbye'. Remember that I am always with you and will always love you. Goodbye, Joshua." And with his last breath, Neku kissed Joshua softy on the lips. His body then fell limp in Josh's arms. Joshua, tears streaming down his face, looked up at the sky and whispered softly, even as Neku's body evaporated into the UG, "Goodbye, Neku."

"Heh," Came a voice from nowhere. A _familiar_ voice. "That'll teach you to listen to me." Joshua's face was taken over by rage. "Why?! Why did you have to take him? It's me you want; you could have left him alone!" The Voice laughed. "I don't think it's that simple. You see, if I had left him alone, you would have continued to ignore me. Now that he's gone, there's nothing to hold you back. Nothing to keep you from your duties as Composer_. I_ _told you_ that you were needed in the UG, but _no_, you had to run off to Hawaii with your boyfriend. Well, now that your trip is cancelled, why don't you come back to Shibuya? There are more Players than usual to be erased this week, and they've come looking for you."

Sanae Hanekoma stepped out of the shadows. "Well, are you ready to go?"


End file.
